ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Momoka Kurakano
Momoka Kurakano is one of Haruhi's fangirls and is one of the three girls always shown in Haruhi's group. She is also in Class 1-A, the same class with Haruhi, the twins and Renge. Character Outline Momoka is one of Haruhi's fangirls and she is always seen around her when Haruhi is in the Host Club entairtaning guests. However, Momoka is the only one whose name is revealed in the anime. Momoka seems to be the leader of the group of three since she is always shown in front and she has the most speaking lines out of all of them. In fact, she talks to the Host Club more than any other customer. Momoka is also the vice-representative of Class 1-A and, in that setting, tells Haruhi how things work at Ouran and what special traditions they follow along the way. She does, however, constantly hug Haruhi whenever they are in Music Room #3. Relationships Kazukiyo Soga In episode 21, "Until the Day it Becomes a Pumpkin," it is revealed that Class President, Kazukiyo Soga, has a crush on Momoka and wants to prove he's not scared so he can impress her in the Halloween event. Though his fears get the best of him, he lasts longer than Momoka, who's paired with Renge. Following the event, Momoka tells Kazukiyo that she's impressed by his chivalry and that she couldn't last as long as he did, causing him to blush. Kazukiyo knows she has a crush on Haruhi, whom they believe to be a boy, and says that he is content to be her friend and get closer to her by being class president and vice president together. In the last episode of the anime, they are seen dancing together at the school festival. In the "sneak peeks" after the last chapter of the manga, it is revealed that Kazukiyo eventually admited his feelings to Momoka and that the two continue to date at university. Haruhi Fujioka It is shown that she has romantic feelings for Haruhi throughout the series, examples being when she asks Haruhi to dance with her at the Dance Party or blushing when Haruhi calls her swimsuit cute. It is even obvious to Kazukiyo that Momoka has feelings for Haruhi. In the epilogue of the manga, Haruhi, now an Ouran University student, is shown studying with Kazukiyo and Momoka, proving that their friendship continues even after high school. Although the two now know that Haruhi is a girl, they still call her "Haruhi-''kun''" out of habit. Kimiko Sakurazuka Momoka and Kimiko are best friends and are Haruhi's best customers. Kimiko is almost always shown near Momoka. The two win a special date with Haruhi in Chapter 70, and in the finale chapter, they are shown to be very accepting of Haruhi's cross-dressing, which touches Haruhi deeply. Trivia *Momoka Kurano actually appeared in the first chapter of the manga and almost appeared in every chapter. Category:Class 1-A Students Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Ouran Academy Students Category:Manga Characters